eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
クンツァー・ジャングルクエスト
*クンツァー・ジャングルクエスト/簡易リスト ジニスクシティー Trader Hisk Varn #74 絨毯の宅配便 - Rug Deliveries #74 Varnはトラの毛皮を求む（リピート可能） - Tiger Pelts for Varn Zikana Sly'ssar #73 われわれの・中に・エレ・メン・タル・がいる - Elementals Amongst Us #74 落胆の湖の戦い - Lake of Dismay and Doom #75 対抗策はヒルの毒 - Intoxicating Weapons #76 タバナクルに届け、この警鐘 - To the Pain! Rhodoqiz Karazz #74 Rhodoqiz Karazzの悲しき物語 - The Sad Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz #74 Rhodoqiz Karazzのさらに悲しき物語 - The Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz #74 Rhodoqiz Karazzのさらに悲しき物語……よりも悲しき物語 - The Even Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz Braz Terrick #74 愛しい人へ送るマントラップ - Mantraps for my Dearest #74 彼女の心を掴むマント - A Mantle for her Heart #76 愛しの君への贈り物 - A Dear for my Dear Captain Venk #74 仕事に安全 - Safe for Business #74 反乱勢力を偵察せよ - Investigating the Rebels #74 反乱勢力の弱体化を狙え - Weaken their Perimeter #74 反乱分子キャンプへの攻撃 - Assault on the Rebel Camp #75 車輪への警告 - Warning the Wheel Kriinz Nax #74 武器配送 - Arms Delivery #74 要求を満たす - Meeting the Demand #74 相手妨害 - Eliminating the Competition #74 出荷品をもっと - More Shipments #75 勢力を抑えよ - Culling the Force Kerss Rekssok #74 異なる力を編む魔術 - Threads for the Weave #75 いっそ潔くイサーニア - Ethernere Escort ライジルクの基地 Field Chief Ry'zilk #74 簡単な偵察任務 - Simple Scouting Mission #74 盗め！ - Pilfer the Goods #74 戦場の作業 - Field Work #75 未来の仲間の偵察 - Spying on our Potential Allies #75 予想外の繋がり - Establishing Unexpected Bonds #75 ソコカールをそそのかす - Stir Up Some Sokokars Sharpeye Scoz #74 殺して、殺して、愛されて - Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts #74 殺して、殺して、愛されて、ふたたび（リピート可能） - Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts, Again Quartermaster Bi'zin #74 供給品の補給 - Restocking Supplies #74 匂いスクランブル - Scramble the Scent #74 薬効成分 - Medicinal Properties #74 メディカル・ワンダー - Medical Wonder 落胆の湖 Sonjaz Manx #74 ジニスクの従者を黙らせる - Quiet the Jinisk Lackeys #75 種植え - Planting the Seeds #74 餌食になる市民 - Lambs to the Slaughter #74 獣の打ち首 - Cut the Head from the Beast Yarvis Urx #74 水を浄化 - Clearing the Water #74 水を再び浄化（リピート可能） - Clearing the Water, Again Kazid Nazan #74 カムBAX - Bring Him Bax Bax Nazan #74 ハンターの腕前は所有する道具次第 - A Hunter is Only as Good as His Tools #74 イクサーの試練 - Trials of Iksarhood #74 お似合い - Dressed the Part ヴェナム・フロウ Ireka Nazan #77 ゴブリンの舌のシチュー - Goblin Tongue Stew #77 デザートのみ - Just Dessert #78 弁当配達 - Deliver the Lunch Pails #78 デンジャー・ゾーン - Danger Zone Sirris Xanx #76 どこがどうミストなの？ - What Makes Them Mist? #76 ドラゴンマジック - Dragon Magic Ebenezer Sprockbok #77 Sprockbokのゴーレム探求 - Sprockbok's Requisition #77 殺すべからず - Not to Kill #78 更に洗練されたパーツ - More Refined Parts #79 ミスチフ、メイヘム、クロックワーク - Mischief, Mayhem, Clockwork ラブルラブル・バロウ Merrik Hanz #76 我ら、洞窟清掃班 （リピート可能） - Clean Out the Caves #76 告げ口は千と一年の愉楽 - Everyone Loves a Snitch ドラゴン・ドルール・レイク Havik Thyx #77 驚きのつぼ - A Pot Full of Surprises #77 下っ端を削ろう - Cut Off the Bottom Rung #77 エスカレーターを突破せよ - Slice Your Way Up the Ladder #80 Havikの運命 - Do Unto Havik Khassp Xivvix #76 傍若無人なライムに罰を - Let the Punishment Fit the Rime #76 氷の魔物はよく眠る - Dry Ice Slixin Drusar #76 古代知識の出元やいずこ - Scrolling Through Knowledge #76 魚×ネコ＝火の呪文 - Fish Scales and Cat Tails #77 氷の敵なら火で対抗 - Swamp Fire Defense Fisher Ozrid #76 トリュフ狩り （リピート可能） - Truffle Hunting #77 ママのモンスター - Mommy's Little Monsters Fisher Sivv #77 骨を拾って釣りフック - A Bone for Me to Pick #77 続・骨抜き（リピート可能） - More Bones for Me to Pick Fisher Rissen #76 娘がキノコに食べられた - The Mushrooms Ate My Daughter #76 マッシュルーム・マジック - Mushroom Magic ダルニアの輪 Taskmaster Gax #75 ホイールの補給 - Restock the Wheel #76 失われた奴隷の回収 - Recover the Lost Slaves #76 リート逃亡事件の真相 - Investigate the Escape #77 より強力な助けを呼べ - Find Stronger Help #77 増えていく書類の山 - Ascend the Mountain of Paperwork Taskmaster Scally #77 森の幽霊 - Ghosts in the Wood #77 ディセプション・ディスラプト - Disrupt the Deception #77 奴らの後始末 - Cleaning Up their Mess #77 根源へ持っていけ - Taking it to the Source Foreman Vink #75 害虫をつぶせ（リピート可能） - Swatting the Pests Cookie Yevekk #76 Cookieのフルコース - Cookie's Vittles #76 Cookieとクッキング - Helping Cookie with the Cooking #76 Cookieのモンスター - Cookie's Monster 隠れた略奪者の宿営地 Skulker Traz #75 忠誠心を証明せよ #75 再び、忠誠心を証明せよ（リピート可能） Skulker Ganiz #77 ガニズの復讐 #77 相応しい報酬 #76 自分の復讐を果たせ Skulker Slythe #77 霧の街へようこそ #77 続・霧の街へようこそ #77 廃都に身を投ず #78 聖柩を手にいれろ #78 聖柩を失うな アウター・セビリス Associate Tuz #77 ジャルサッスでスパイ活動 #77 セビリスの皮りダネ Associate Yssith #77 ゴリラの格好で Loremaster Hax #76 ページがない本の如く #76 ページのない本（リピート可能） Refugee Yurix #77 いざ、放棄された村へ Merchant Crevik #76 クアッチャ毛パンツ #76 クアッチャ毛パンツの需要（リピート可能） Baron Terrask #75 厳しいリエディット #80 閃光のごとく呪え #83 潜入者死す #83 続・狙うはSathirian Legionnaire #86 復讐は水掛け論 スネークアイのハンティングキャンプ Hunter Snake-Eye #77 生皮集め #77 獣を打ち倒す #78 タンゴアを倒せ #78 Skarよさらば クリプト・グラウンド Assistant Pubbit #74 愛して、シノッド・リート Foreman Guppka #75 シノッド・リート、セビリスを行く #78 イクサーは死すれどなお語る #80 聖柩を探せ！ #83 プロテクトを解け Enchanter Glowwp #84 一筋縄ではいかぬ破壊 #85 イミテーションで差し戻しI Duz Heronimous #76 防御力の偵察 #76 Taskmasterに任務を #76 ボスに制裁を #76 自由、再び…… Speaker Rup #77 Milite斬り #77 厄介者の訓練 #77 飛行阻止 #77 STOP・ザ・繁殖 Boppit, the Synod Reet Oracle #75 我らはチャーム研究会 #78 ひと味もふた味も違うチャーム #80 ラッキー・チャームを奪う Special Agent Froak #75 シノッド・リートの宅配サービス #75 これも味付けのうち #80 計画された集会 #83 リートたちを救出する #84 リートを求めて #85 サジリアン狩りでフィーバー！ Mender Kupput #75 暴君ハガネロ #78 盗むの、どんだけ 苦のタバナクル Emissary Tranz #77 実力を証明せよ #77 続・実力の証明（リピート可能） a senior Clay shackle monk #74 土の試練 a senior Stone shackle monk #75 石の試練 a senior Rock shackle monk #76 岩の試練 a senior Copper shackle monk #77 赤銅の試練 a senior Bronze shackle monk #78 青銅の試練 a senior Steel shackle monk #79 鋼の試練 Grandmaster Raakaz of the Tynonnium Shackle #80 ティノニウムの試練 マークドウェラーズ河 Kellaen Mednevn #73 ひとつ積んでは粘液石 #75 泣く子も黙るライダー・オブ・ライム Kyena the Eastern Lord #74 とんがりトウィグのデリバリー #77 大人げなくはない、歴とした報復 オブジェクトトリガー #74 こちらOoR兵站部クンツァー出張所：スケイルリッパー編（リピート可能） #74 こちらOoR兵站部クンツァー出張所：チョキダイ編（リピート可能） #76 こちらOoR兵站部クンツァー出張所：ソコカー編（リピート可能） #76 こちらOoR兵站部クンツァー出張所：スケイルシュレッダー編（リピート可能） #76 こちらOoR兵站部クンツァー出張所：Emerald Stoneleer編（リピート可能） アップデート履歴 クレジット